


Finding A Target

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [60]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 8 Round 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding A Target

**Word Count:** 101  
**Title:** Finding A Target  
**Rating:** G

Emma looked at the dartboard that Graham had on the wall of his office. Her office, she corrected herself.

It had a deer on it but she took it off.

Somehow it didn’t seem right to leave it blank but Emma hesitated to put anything or anyone on it.

“Miss Swan! I need to talk to you!” Regina called out. She entered the police station and walked up to the office door. “Well? Are you going to sit there or are you going to ask what I need?

Suddenly Emma knew exactly who she was going to put on the dartboard.

 


End file.
